ouranosfandomcom-20200214-history
Goldenhome
Geography/Physical Appearance The city of Goldenhome is built along the many interior rings of an active super volcano; as well as lining the outside portions of the volcano. The front gates of the grand city being protected by the large stone golem statues that are locked in place unless needed known as the Forged. The interior of the city is lined with streets of brass, buildings of obsidian and gold, and titanium piping that disperses the magma to power their steam-powered technology. Elevators as well as stone stairwells descend into the lower portions of the city where the lower caste live and work in the mines. Grand palaces cling to the sides of the volcano, where the great dragons in service to the flameseeker lie. The Ember Citadel, the Flameseeker's residence, resides atop the highest peak of the volcano. The People of Golden Home The dwarves are often seen as selfish, greedy, egotistical individuals who only seek to further their own wealth and power. This is unfortunately the sad truth for dwarves born in Goldenhome, as the primary occupation is Gold Digger in the vast mines below. The dwarves aren't much for culture like the other nations, preferring to watch lower-class peoples attempt to survive and fight off fierce beasts in their grand arena than watching a play or listening to music. Strong drink, and spicy foods are great gifts for a dwarf. Dwarves from goldenhome take part in fiery baths of magma, with many bathhouses being created around this lucrative dwarven pastime; this is partly the cause for the dark ashen, calloused flesh of the Goldenhome dwarves. Dwarves fear the great dragons who live amongst them, and as such do as they are told to. Likewise, the dragons fear the Flameseeker, and that fact is usually enough to keep them in line with his goals and aspirations. Some dwarves, and even a few burnlings are awarded the right to become Dragon Knights, or the elite guard of the nation, and ride alongside the great monsters of their empire. This is rare, and mostly given to those already in high status within the nation. There is a caste system within the dwarves forged from an attempted rebellion against the tyranny of the Flameseeker two-hundred years ago, and the families of the losing side have been little more than servants since, being referred to as the Flesh, these are deeply tattooed to mark their inferiorness; as well as being deeply pale by their lack of sunlight exposure. The Flesh are unable to gain access to the higher portions of the city, unless it is to become a combatant in the Grand Arena, being stuck in cluttered slums. This has forced many into illegal activities to survive, joining gangs, if they even have the ability to live freely. The more tattoos, the lower in the caste, Only the Flameseeker himself is tattoo free. Politics The Flameseeker holds complete control over all functions within the government, and only allows his Flame Priests to uphold the laws. Many offenses and punishments of Goldenhome law conclude in execution by fire, which is an extremely long and painful process as most dwarves have developed a resistance to fire. Having taken complete control of the nation many centuries ago, the Flameseekers have brought anguish to the people, working them tireously in the mines for less pay than ever before. This led to the hundred year long war between them and Val'shikori; although, this has concluded in a two-year truce agreed upon a year ago. The Empire of Norduin is only in good standing with the Empire of Merinth, and the city of Pioutos. As well as having a two-year truce with Val'shikori.